1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server system, and more particularly, to a server system and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as technology advances, the explosive growth of data volume has affected the purchasing demand of the technology industry for hardware. Since many non-volatile storage devices are needed to store large amount of data, how to effectively store the data and achieve power-saving effect at the same time has always been an important object for a server system (or referred to as data center) configured to store large data.
In general, the server system storing data can be divided into the two main applications of “hot storage” and “cold storage.” “Hot storage” refers to an access application performed on data that is often accessed within a period of time (such as data that is often accessed within six months). “Hot storage” generally needs a plurality of computing modules to rapidly perform access and management on a non-volatile storage device via a sufficient number of data transmission bandwidths at the same time. In contrast, “cold storage” refers to an access application preformed on data that is not often accessed after a period of time (such as data that is not often accessed after six months). Since the probability of data access is lower, “cold storage” generally only needs a few computing modules to support a large amount of non-volatile storage apparatuses so as to meet the need of accessing large amount of data.
Since the hardware equipment needed for “hot storage” and “cold storage” are not completely the same, two different server systems and power distribution boards therein generally need to be designed for different applications.